


Four Months and Seven Weeks

by cantarina



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Sara and Ryan work out some things between them.





	Four Months and Seven Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> ty to drunkkenobi for the beta!

She's riding Ryan's dick when she realises it. It makes her want to lean down and kiss him, so she follows the impulse, but she really just ends up mashing their lips together. They're both pretty far gone. She'd be disappointed in herself for being such a cliche and having a big emotional revelation during sex, but her orgasm hits her hard, and when she gasps out his name between hitched breaths, it makes him come so spectacularly that she can't regret anything.

Afterward, when they've cleaned up and they're lying with his head pillowed on her chest, Shane not due home for a while yet, Sara thinks, well, this should probably have been obvious to her for a while now.

"This should probably have been obvious to me for a while now," she says out loud and Ryan tilts his head up so he can see something other than her breasts. Ryan is very fond of them and Sara's had absolutely no reason to complain.

"Hmm?" he says, still sounding kind of fucked out and she smiles fondly, reaching down to pet his hair. Does he know? He must know. She's sure it's shining out of every part of her, and maybe it was all along.

"You and Shane have been dating for what, seven months now?"

"Seven months and a week," he says right away and he's so quick and precise with it that it makes her heart feel so full it's going to burst. She has another impulse, a _hunch_ and she follows that one too. That's working out well for her today.

"And we've been hooking up for..."

"If you count from the first time it was all three of us, four months, but seven weeks since the first time it was just the two of us."

Sara stares down at him and then sits up, careful not to jostle him, but she needs to see him for this.

"Ryan," she says, scandalized. "Why did you agree to casual sex with me if you had feelings for me too?"

He looks so caught and she suddenly feels terrible. She's skipped a step here and it wasn't fair to him. "Hang on, sorry," she says, and pulls him up so they're both leaning sideways against the headboard, facing each other.

"Ryan," she says again and puts a hand on his cheek. He leans into it and she knows, she knows she's got this right. Even so, her stomach is so full of butterflies she's worried they'll come pouring out when she starts speaking. "I'm in love with you too."

There's a terrible beat where he's silent, unreacting and Sara's sure she got all wrong and maybe Ryan's just better with numbers than she ever knew. Then Ryan, dear stubborn Ryan, who always leads with his whole heart, even if it's into danger - and maybe now she knows why he didn't say anything - is kissing her.

They've kissed a lot already, but it's still a first. 

They'll have to talk about this later. For now, it's enough to just keep kissing, the slow, unhurried press of lips against lips, until it's a little less slow, a little less unhurried. Sara bites at Ryan's lower lip as he dips his hand back between her legs.

The front door opens and Shane calls out hello.

Ryan gives her one more deep kiss and then yells over her shoulder, "We're in the bedroom!"

He leans his forehead against hers and looks just as happy and turned on as she feels and it's wonderful. The best, even. “Should we tell him?” he says and she kisses Ryan again. Are they ever going to stop kissing? She hopes not. 

“I'm not interrupting, am I?” Shane says from the door to the bedroom. He sounds fond.

Shane sets his phone down on the bedside table and leans over her to kiss Ryan hello. He kisses her next, tries to make it a quick peck, but Sara grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him back in for a longer, messier kiss. She wants to keep kissing Shane too.

"We're in love!" she tells Shane when she lets him go. Ryan huffs a laugh against her shoulder where he's been pressing kisses into her skin.

"Yeah, I know," says Shane wryly but he so clearly doesn't get it.

“You're navel gazing, Shane. _We're in love._ " says Sara again, more pointedly and then she whirls around to face Ryan. "Wait, did I get that right? We never finished that part of the conversation."

Ryan throws himself back against the headboard and wraps his arms around himself laughing. "Yeah, you got that right."

She beams at him and leans over to kiss him, fast and hard on the lips. She turns around to check back in on Shane but before she gets all the way there he's pulling her into a kiss, soft but impossibly intense.

"Ryan," she says, a little breathless when they finally pull apart. "I think Shane's happy for us."

She can feel Ryan lean back forward and press a hand to her lower back. She can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks. "Think we should invite him to the celebration sex?"

"Hmmm," she says, pretending to think it over. Shane rolls his eyes and crawls on top of her, pressing her body down into the bed, hooking his right arm around Ryan and pulling him into their own messy kiss.

Sara laughs, open-mouthed, and the butterflies that were threatening earlier are gone. They'll have to talk about this later too, but for now, this is more than enough.


End file.
